Héros
by Aelig
Summary: "J'adore mon Papa. C'est le meilleur Papa au monde ! Mais parfois, il a ces sourires tordus, et moi ça me donne envie de pleurer..." - OS.


**Titre :** Héros

 **Rating :** K+ au cas où

 **Personnages/Paring :** Georges Weasley || Roxanne Weasley principalement, Angelina Weasley || Fred II Weasley en fond. Mentions de Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter, Ginny Potter, Rose Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley.

 **Genre :** Family, Hurt/Comfort, un soupçon de Romance peut-être.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! (Je pense que personne ne sera surprit si je dis que je ne suis pas elle haha.) Enfin, cette histoire m'appartient.

 **N/A :**

Bien le bonsoir/bonjour \O/

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, je suis un peu intimidée duh. C'est un petit OS, assez court, mais avec des personnages que j'avais très envie d'exploiter. Je le referais certainement d'ailleurs ! J'ai vraiment apprécié écrire cet OS, alors je pense vraiment que j'en referai d'autres :3c

Et wow ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai pas posté, ça me fiche un peu la trouille à vrai dire w

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3_

* * *

 **-X-**

 ** _HÉROS_**

 **-X-**

* * *

Mon Papa, il est génial.

Il rit beaucoup, tout le temps – enfin, sa bouche elle rit, mais pas toujours ses yeux. Ses yeux sont parfois tout triste, et moi ça me fait de la peine, ça me sert le cœur et j'ai envie de pleurer. Il le voit toujours, Papa, quand j'ai envie de pleurer ; et il me regarde et me sourit doucement, en me disant « Et bien alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Princesse ? »

J'adore quand Papa m'appelle « Princesse ». C'est joli les Princesses, c'est gentil, c'est fort, c'est des modèles. Dans les histoires de Freddy, elles le sont toujours en tout cas, alors moi j'aime quand Papa m'appelle comme ça.

Ce que j'aime plus que tout – plus que la glace à la fraise, les gâteaux de Grand-Mère et les bains avec Maman, c'est le sourire de Papa. Il a plein de sourire, Papa, de jolis sourires et des un peu moins beaux, un peu tordu, comme si il se forçait et qu'en fait, il avait envie de pleurer.

Ceux que je préfère, c'est les sourires qu'ils ne nous donne qu'à nous – à Fred et à moi. C'est son sourire de Papa. Et puis il a des sourires juste pour Maman aussi, plusieurs même, mais Maman me dit toujours que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir à quoi correspondre ces sourires. Et que de toute façon, je le saurai quand je serai plus grande. Mais je m'en fiche, moi, de savoir, parce que ces sourires-là sont toujours beaux et joyeux et j'aime quand Papa est heureux.

Parce que quand Papa est heureux, Maman l'est aussi, et moi et Freddy aussi. On est une famille joyeuse et j'aime ça.

Papa, il fait beaucoup d'humour aussi. C'est pas toujours très bon, et quand il commence à blaguer sur le trou sur le côté de sa tête, à la place de son oreille, on râle toujours. Freddy et moi, on soupire, et puis on dit « Papaaaaa » avec plein de « a » à la fin parce qu'on les dit longtemps. Maman, elle donne toujours une tape sur la tête de Papa après, et il se plaint. Et quand Maman tourne le dos, Papa nous sourit et nous fait un clin d'œil. (Je crois qu'il fait exprès d'embêter Maman comme ça. Une fois, il m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle un jour qu'elle se fâchait contre lui, du coup, il aime bien la voir en colère. Moi je trouve ça un peu bizarre, mais Fred dit toujours que c'est mignon.)

Papa, il est vraiment incroyable. C'est le meilleur Papa au monde ! C'est toujours le premier dans nos chambres quand on fait des cauchemars, et il cuisine bien mieux que Maman, aussi (même si je ne le dirais jamais, ça, Maman fait peur quand elle est en colère). Il nous prend dans ses bras quand il rentre du travail et nous tiens toujours la main quand on part en balade. Il veille beaucoup sur nous et s'inquiète dès qu'on a un petit bobo (moi j'en ai toujours beaucoup parce que je ne fais pas très attention), et Maman râle qu'il est beaucoup trop protecteur.

Mais quand on est dans sa famille, il est toujours un peu plus triste, Papa. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça me rend un peu triste aussi. Surtout que Mamie Molly est toujours gentille, et Papy Arthur aussi.

Même si j'adore jouer avec mes cousins, je crois que je préfère quand on est juste tous les quatre.

* * *

Je me souviens, on était à Noël – on était dans notre coin, entre enfants, et on attendait impatiemment nos cadeaux. Puis Rose nous a parlé d'un devoir qu'elle devait faire à l'école, où on devait parler de notre héros. Du coup, on s'est tous demandé qui était le nôtre, et on s'est mit à le partager à haute voix, presque en criant pour se faire entendre. Du coup, tout le monde nous écoutait.

Un moment, Al s'est tourné vers moi et m'a demandé « Dis, Rox, c'est qui ton héros à toi ? » avec son air naïf habituel. J'ai réfléchi un peu avant de répondre, mais quand j'ai regardé les adultes qui commentaient nos réponses, je n'ai pas hésité plus.

« Mon héros, c'est Papa bien sûr ! »

J'étais vraiment très fière de ma réponse. Albus a hoché la tête en disant qu'il comprenait, et Freddy m'a tapoté la tête comme Papa le faisait aussi avec nous – je sais que Fred aussi pense comme moi, mais lui il n'a pas osé le dire. De loin, j'ai regardé les adultes qui avaient sourit, et j'ai vu le regard surpris de Papa. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris – après tout, c'est le meilleur Papa du monde, point ! Et ça, tout le monde devrait le savoir !

* * *

C'est quelques jours plus tard qu'on a eu _cette_ discussion.

Papa et moi, on était tout seuls à la maison – il n'avait pas reprit le travail, Fred était allé chez Tante Ginny pour voir James, et Maman était allée prendre le thé chez une amie à elle. Papa m'avait proposé de faire un gâteau-surprise pour quand ils rentreraient, et on avait commencé à le préparer tous les deux. Il cassait les œufs en faisant bien attention à ne pas en mettre partout quand Papa m'a posé la première question.

« Dis, Roxy... Tu me vois vraiment comme un héros ? »

C'est ce que j'aime aussi beaucoup avec Papa ; quand il est sérieux, il nous parle comme à n'importe qui d'autres, comme à un adulte.

« Bien sûr ! » J'avais sourit en versant la farine dans le saladier sans prêter attention aux mesures.

Il avait sourit doucement, cassant un autre œuf.

« Tu sais... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, que tu me vois comme un héros.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Sur le coup, j'étais un peu déçue qu'il me dise ça – ça devait se voir sur mon visage, d'ailleurs.

« C'est un peu idiot tu sais... »

Il souriait toujours, mais c'était ce sourire un peu tordu que je n'aimais pas. J'ai mis mes poings sur les hanches et prit mon air le plus sérieux possible.

« Papa, j'ai huit ans tu sais. Je peux comprendre. Alors expliques-moi... »

Son sourire est devenu moins tordu, et j'en ai été soulagée.

« Eh bien, avoir un héros... C'est un peu idéaliser la personne, non ? La voir mieux qu'elle ne l'est. Plus forte... » Son regard était vraiment triste. « Et parfois, tu apprends à tes dépends que ce n'est pas vrai. Et ça fait mal. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies mal parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort... »

J'avais gardé mes yeux sur lui tout le long, à l'écouter. Ça me surprenait un peu de le voir si triste – d'habitude, il n'est triste qu'avec Maman et avec nous, il dit toujours que ça va.

Peut-être que Papa aussi pense que je suis assez grande pour comprendre.

« Tu sais Papa, moi je m'en fiche que tu sois fort ou pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas tout le temps aussi joyeux que tu le dis et que parfois tu es triste. Je sais que... Que tu as tes défauts aussi. Mais tu es le meilleur Papa du monde ! Alors moi je m'en fiche, et tu es mon héros quand même. Et je t'aime fort fort fort ! »

J'avais sourit à la fin de ma réplique, et Papa a sourit aussi.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma Princesse. », il a dit en me faisant un bisou sur le front. Puis on a continué à faire le gâteau, et on a parlé d'autres choses. C'est quand on est allé vérifier la cuisson du gâteau qu'il a reprit la discussion.

« Tu sais, moi aussi j'avais un héros, avant. »

J'ai dû paraître très surprise, parce qu'il a rit un peu. Mais c'est vrai que j'étais surprise – je ne savais pas ça. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas non plus imaginé que mon père avait lui aussi un héros.

« Ah oui ? C'est qui ? Il est où ? »

J'étais vraiment toute excitée par la nouvelle. Je m'imaginais déjà rencontrer ce fameux héros !

« C'était une personne que j'aimais énormément... Mais un jour, il est parti, et il m'a laissé tout seul. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, pas contente – cette personne n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça, de laisser Papa aussi triste ! Puis soudain, j'ai eu un peu peur aussi, alors j'ai demandé, pour vérifié « Mais toi, tu partiras pas Papa, hein ? »

Il a rit un peu devant mon regard inquiet, et puis il a dit doucement. « Non, pas avant très très longtemps, quand je serai vieux et avec plein de rides. Je ne pourrai pas vous laisser seuls – toi, Freddy, Angie. Je vous aime trop pour ça. »

J'ai soupiré, soulagée. Puis j'ai regardé de nouveau le minuteur qui indiquait que le temps de cuisson était bientôt finie, et repensé à ce que m'avait dit Papa juste avant. Mes sourcils se sont de nouveau froncés et mon humeur a changé brusquement alors que je me tournais encore vers Papa.

« Pourquoi il est parti, ton héros ? »

J'étais vraiment fâchée. Papa a passé sa main dans mes cheveux et le four a sonné. Il a enlevé le gâteau, et moi je le regardais faire. Il avait un petit sourire, un peu triste, un peu heureux aussi – comme si il se repassait plein de souvenirs. Il avait l'air un peu lointain aussi, très loin de moi – dans un monde où je n'existais pas.

J'ai eu peur, d'un coup, qu'il parte aussi. Qu'il me laisse seule, toute seule – même si il y avait Maman et Freddy, ce n'était pas pareil sans lui. Alors j'ai tendu la main et agrippé la sienne, en la serrant fort, bien plus fort que je l'aurais voulu. Il m'a regardé de nouveau, et j'ai vu l'ombre de ses larmes briller.

Mais j'ai dû mentir, avant, quand j'ai dit que je pouvais comprendre parce que j'étais grande, maintenant.

Parce que sa réponse est incompréhensible pour moi.

« Parce qu'il riait. »

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

Voilàààà ! J'espère que ce court OS vous aura plu !

Je vois Georges comme un papa-poule avec ses gosses, c'est incroyable. Mais bon :3

N'hésitez pas à me donner un petit avis ou à poser des questions si certaines choses vous paraissent incohérentes !

Bisous à tous /o/

(Si certains sont intéressés, j'ai un compte Twitter et une page Facebook où je parle un peu de mes fics et tout :3c)


End file.
